deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bane vs Robocop
Bane vs Robocop is a fight by Hipper and Goldensans. Description Robocop vs DC Comics! It's the battle between the superhuman cop who's extremely durable vs. the superhuman criminal who's extremely durable. Who will win? Intro Wiz: Cops and criminals have been long time rivals since forever. Boomstick: So today, we decided to pit two of fiction's most famous cops and robbers against each other! Wiz: Robocop, the cyborg cop. Boomstick: And Bane, the man who broke the Bat. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Bane Wiz: Bane is a villian and enemy of the legendary hero, Batman. His past is, for the most part, mostly obscure, but we do know that he's strong. Duh. Boomstick: While not as strong (nor hansome) as me, I will admit: he's strong. Using a special steroid venom, he can pump up his muscles and make himself stronger. And madder. Wiz: MUCH stronger. He can throw up to 10 tons at full strengh, and his punches can OHKO a normal person. And his anger only adds to the fuel. Boomstick: He also owns a gun which, while he only uses on certant occasions, is deadly. That's comon knowlage. Oh, and speaking of guns, his skin is bullet-proof. Wiz: Durability-wise, the more venom he pumps, the more durable he becomes. If pumped enough it can even break sharp objects apon impact! Now if only my Dog could do that... Boomstick: But his most impressive skill...is how smart he is. As it turns out, he is actually REALLY smart for a brute. Not only did he make the venom he uses, he also found out Batman's identedy...BY HACKING THE BATCOMPUTER. WHICH IS NOT AN EASY THING TO HACK, BTW. Wiz: That's not the last of it. He's the strongest enemy Batman has faced, took down many SWAT Officers, and even defeated Batman by breaking his back! Boomstick: But he has flaws. For starters, he isn't exactly the fastest. And even if he's running he seems to be prone to running into stuff. Wiz: Plus, his venom will actually badly effect him if he uses too much. And the pipes pumping the stuff into him can be easly broke. Boomstick: But good luck geting that to happen. If you do, Bane will just slap you to next week. Bane: I have broken the Bat. Robocop Wiz: Office Alex Murphy was once a normal police man. However, this all changed when he was horrifically gunned down by criminals. Boomstick: This would most certainly be the end of him, if it weren't for Omni Consumer Products stepping in. They turned Alex's almost dead body into a cyborg cop, thus he became the Termina-I mean, Robocop. Weapons and Abilities: *Auto-9 Pistol *Tactical Ordinance - Sticky grenades that can go up to 10 charge level. *Jet Pack *Weapon Arm - Contains a machine gun, a flamethrower, and missiles. *Cobra Assault Cannon. *Rambolts - Anchors him into the ground. Wiz: Some of Robocop's best feats including surviving a building busting bomb, lifting a 10-ton armored door, Surviving a 3000 PSI hydraulic press, defeating multiple dangerous robots, and rescuing Sting from the Four Horsemen in WCW. Yes, this actually happened. Boomstick: However, Robocop moves extremely slow, and his battery can only last up to 24 hours without charging. Also, he's not good at hand to hand combat because he wasn't programmed for martial arts. Wiz: But whenever there's trouble, you know who to call. Boomstick: The Ghostbusters? Robocop: Dead or alive, you're coming with me! Fight In Gotham City, Bane and his mooks where robbing the city bank, stealing all of the gold. However, as Bane walked outside the Bank, he saw his goons laying on the ground either handcuffed or dead. Standing in front of them all was Robocop, the robotic defender. He then started talking to Bane. Robocop: Put down the money, criminal, or I will have to use force! Bane simply injected Venom into himself and charged right at Robocop. FIGHT!!! Bane charges at Robocop, attempting to run him down. The robotic defender simply stepped aside as the crook hit his own car, flipping it over. Robocop then pull out his gun and started firing at Bane, but the bullets just bounced off of his skin. Bane chuckled and punched Robocop into a wall, knocking him into the Bank. Robocop got back and pulls out his Flamethrower and started trying to fry Bane. He ripped a peice of concrete from the ground and used it as a shield. Bane then threw the chunk at Robocop. Robocop ducked under the chunk and kept firing his gun at Bane. The smart brute simply walked through the bullets and tried to punch Robocop, only for the latter to duck under it and throw an uppercut at Banes chin, knocking him back a bit. Robocop then aimed his flamethrower at Banes face, but he just grabbed it and crushed it. Robocop quickly equipped back his arm and jumped away. Robocop: Give up now, criminal, or face the law. Bane: I shall break you in two, cop! Bane pulled out his Ak-47 and started unloading on Robocop, trying to fill him with holes. The bullets simply bounced off of him as Robocop equipped the Grenade Launcher and shot one at Bane. The brute grabbed the grenade mid-air and chucked it away, blowing up some random wall that no one cares about. However, another grenade hit Bane, exploding and throwing him into a car. Bane: Uhg...where did you go, cop... Robocop: up here, scum! Bane looked upwards and saw Robocop flying with his jet pack. Bane tried shooting him down, but missed. Robocop, using his sensors, aimed at Banes tubes and shot at then, cutting them. Bane: GAAAH, MY VENOM! Robocop then pulled out one of his bombs, dialed it to a 7, and chucked it at Bane, with it sticking to Banes back. The brute tried to grab it off of him, but failed. Robocop then detonated the bomb, blowing Bane to a dozen pieces. K.O!!! Results Boomstick: Now that's how you deliver justice! Wiz: While Bane was much bigger and faster than Robocop, those were basically his only advantages. Robocop is far stronger than Bane, since he is able to lift a 10 ton door and can push a truck while Bane's best feat is breaking Batman's back. And this is when Batman was tired. Boomstick: Robocop also was more durable, since he survived building sized bombs and missiles. Bane had no way to get past Robocop's extremely durable armor, and even if he did his back breaking technique, he'd still not be able to break it. Looks like Robocop was Bane's Bane. Wiz: The winner is Robocop. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Cop vs. Robber' themed Death Battles' Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Hipper/Gold Collab Season Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017